championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Rob Overmeyer
Rob Overmeyer is a producer for Champions Online. "Meet the Team" Interview Q: What do you do on Champions Online? A: I am the associate producer for the content team. I work closely with the mission designers and environment artists to design and create the world you will explore and the stories you will unravel. I also have a hand in some of the systems that are related to the world and everything that inhabits it. PvP calls to me. Q: How long have you been in gaming, and what did you do before Champions Online? A: I have worked in the industry for about six years. I started as a QA tester working at various game companies before joining Cryptic. Before Champions Online I worked in the design support group on City of Heroes and City of Villains. Q: What is your typical workday like? A: After a quick sip of the Juice of Safu I enter the building. Most of my day is all about the status of the game and communication of that status. I make sure I talk to everyone on my team to see if they need anything from me or any other group. Another large part of my job is to figure out everything that needs to be made, created, thought of and planned for the world you are going to run around in and to make sure that it's planned, thought of, created, made and placed in that same world. It's kind of a nonstop job! Q: What is your favorite part of Champions Online? A: I really like the pace of the combat. Combat feels faster than any other MMO I have played. I really like playing with a controller, too. There is something about playing with a controller that makes the game feel different than a PC keyboard control. I no longer have to hunch over my monitor and slowly lock my hands in that all too familiar gamer claw! Q: What do you like to do in your free time? A: Very little of my time is actually free. I spend every second I can with my kids. We play Lego Star Wars and paint minis or go on adventures to far away places. Late nights and early mornings are usually spent in-game. Q: What is your secret superpower? A: Keeping secrets. Q: What three things can you not live without? A: My family, games and junk food … ooohhh, the foods that are junkifed and foodlike. So it's that, or Futurama. Q: What games are you obsessing over currently? A: Final Fantasy XIII or anything and everything ever made by Squaresoft. I'm a bit of a games packrat. I guess I could be called a collector, but I don't think games qualify as collectibles. At any rate, I'm a fan of Squaresoft to a fault … as has been pointed out on several occasions. *Cough*X2*cough* Q: What is something interesting about you that players would be surprised to know? A: I listen to early jazz when I PvP. It really puts me "In the Mood." Q: What advice do you have for someone who wants to break into gaming? A: Getting into the gaming industry is a strange task. It is neither easy nor hard to get in. Depending on the aspect of gaming that you want to get into, you will need determination, dedication and/or a degree. For a role as a programmer, you will need proper training and knowledge of magic. I say magic because so many times I see the impossible manifest when no one is looking. An artist does better when they have a nice portfolio showing their visual style and talents and they keep on top of the latest tools. Design is a group that requires more of your personality and analytical abilities. A designer is best when they dissect a game and rebuild it. A vivid imagination or a fanatic appreciation of all things geek doesn't hurt, either. Being near a studio that needs quality assurance or customer service help is a good way to get in and see what the industry is like. You can work on a seasonal basis and get exposure to most, if not all, of the different aspects of game development. Q: Do you have anything else you would like to add? A: Numbers mostly, but on occasion I'll get some small wooden pegs and amphibians. I'm pretty open to the world of accretion. Sources Champions Online Official Site category:developers